


Distractions

by remythasavage



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is filthy and I should be ashamed, horny robots, zero has an odd fixation on x's hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remythasavage/pseuds/remythasavage
Summary: Zero had always prided himself on his iron-clad self control. He operated his work life and personal life in a militant manner, nothing could rattle him or break his focus from the matter at hand.Except for right now, and all it took was X's hips.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> So awhile ago I came across this picture:  
> https://ikh890.tumblr.com/post/628653343560105985/lets-call-this-xs-official-sexy-pose  
> At first I found it really funny and a little silly....but then I started getting ideas. 
> 
> And this was the result. 
> 
> Zero is a thighs/hips guy, I guess.

While Zero was certainly one of the most talented Maverick Hunters of all time, that talent did not extend to all of his responsibilities. Mission briefings, meetings, reports, reviews, any parts that did not involve combat were generally not the Red Ripper's area of specialty. But even the highest ranked hunters were not exempt from these obligations, and sometimes Zero just could not maneuver his way out of them.

This was another such time when Zero was physically in the meeting room of HQ, but his body might as well have been the only thing present. His mind was elsewhere. 

Specifically, it was focused on his partner, and even more specifically, his hips. 

The way he was leaning over the table, one hand anchored on the table top and the other squarely on his hip, X looked so...tempting. He was speaking to Signas and Alia, but the words simply faded into the background as Zero continued to stare at his silhouette. X turned around, acutely aware that Zero was raking him over with his eyes.  
He had been caught. Zero jerked his head the other way, and while his expression remained neutral he knew X could tell how guilty he felt just then. The warbot cursed himself for being so obvious, but his focus was waning. 

They had just returned from a lengthy mission, which had been drawn out even longer by rookie mistakes made in both their units. He didn't blame the new hunters, but he didn't appreciate all the extra time and work that had resulted. Their duties took precedence over everything, including each other. X and Zero had barely even spoken over the past few weeks, much less spent any time together. It was impossible for him not to miss the Blue Bomber in more ways than one. Of course he missed X's company, his conversations, his affection, everything about his best friend. 

But at that moment something more primal was taking over, and all he could focus on was how much he had missed X's body. 

"....Zero, hey!" his view was blocked off by Signas stepping in front of him. He handed Zero a data pad and he blankly took it.

"Uh-what did you say?" 

Signas sighed, "I can tell you weren't listening...that's alright, I know it's been a long day. We can finish going over the rest of the reports tomorrow."

Alia and X turned from the table where they had been poring over piles of paperwork. X gave their commander a grateful look, his shoulders sagging with all the accumulated exhaustion. Alia patted his arm and stood up to leave,

"That sounds good. You two get some rest, I'll get all these reports ready for tomorrow, alright?"

"Thanks Alia," X smiled, "it's good to be back." his front half slumped over the table as soon as Signas had left, "I'm so tired."

Zero swallowed thickly, watching the way X's ass now hung in the air, with his head down. His memory flooded with visions of the blue reploid in similar positions, all of which threatened to break Zero's will right then and there. 

"I could tell with both of you. Zero was paying even less attention than usual." she chuckled.

Zero just blinked, trying to erase the filthy images filling his data banks at the moment, he barely even acknowledged what she had said. X straightened and laughed with her, stealing a glance at Zero for a split second. But the warbot had been so focused elsewhere on X that he didn't catch the other's expression. 

It seemed like an eternity that X and Alia continued to chat, Zero didn't even know what about. He was so lost in a heady mix of exhaustion and yearning. Any other time he wouldn't have allowed such feelings to overwhelm him and cloud his judgment, but after so long he almost felt like he had earned the right to let his guard down for just a moment. 

Alia finally walked out, shutting off the lights so the meeting room was lit only by the massive computer screens. It was more than enough to see by, and Zero's eyes were caught again as X leaned over the table and arched his back, he let out a long sigh.

"Finally we're done. Zero, do you- woah!!" 

Before he could finish Zero had flown up from behind and threw himself at X, deliberately rolling his pelvis into his backside. X shivered and straightened, grabbing the table to steady himself. Rather tellingly, he eased back onto Zero, turning to look up at him,

"What is this all about?" he chuckled, "I missed you too, but you can't wait?"

Zero just shook his head, moving his head to nibble on the exposed part of X's neck. He gave a cry of protest, but his body reacted exactly the opposite, arching closer into Zero. He grabbed the shorter reploid by the hips, savoring the familiar feeling filling his hands and tightening his grip. With control of X's center of gravity, he turned him so they were finally face to face. X wasted no time in fervently locking Zero's lips with his own, throwing his arms around his neck and leaning whole-heartedly into his embrace. It seemed like an eternity since he had last felt X's touch, and the craving for his lover's body against his own stole his last remaining self control. X fell right along with him, groaning softly as he forced his tongue into Zero's mouth. Small static sparks flew between them as they deepened the kiss. Zero was aware of X's hands running through his hair and around his helmet, he wanted to take it off but his hands stubbornly remained unwilling to leave X's waist.

"Mm, Zero, we're..." X separated their bodies but kept his arms slung around Zero's shoulders, and even that seemed to be too much, "we haven't cleaned up or..."

"Is that what you want?" Zero asked breathlessly. As little restraint as the Red Ripper had when it came to X, they both knew he was the one in control of these situations, with Zero always trusting what he perceived to be X's more sound judgment. It took all of his remaining power to keep himself from ravishing X right here, but he didn't flinch, although he had not removed his hands from their initial position on X's hips either. 

X's looked up into Zero's face, his green eyes now glazed over with weariness, affection, and lust. Zero watched his expression change and immediately knew his answer: X wanted it just as bad as he did. The blue reploid rolled his hips up against Zero and chuckled lightly, as if he were casting off the last of his cares. That only served to turn Zero on more. He dove back in, greedily reclaiming X's mouth. Everything was suddenly too hot and too much - the way the smaller reploid fit in his grasp, the desperate sounds he uttered into Zero's mouth, the heat pooling in Zero's lower half. He let out a low growl, his most primal urges finally getting the better of him. He broke the kiss, leaving X to chase his mouth for a split second before he was caught off guard and Zero spun him around once more. He clumsily braced the table again to avoid being pushed onto it face-first. 

"Just like that..." Zero's voice was now just a low rumble in X's audio receptor. A shiver of anticipation flew through him, unsure of what exactly Zero was planning to do.

He quickly got his answer. The Red Ripper's hands finally left his hips, only to move up and down X's body from his lower chest and down to his thighs and then back up. He continued tracing X's figure and began grinding harshly against him, so that even through their armor X could clearly feel Zero's arousal rubbing against him. He gripped the table and steadied himself to take the dry humping, which seemed like Zero was not aware that he was even doing. He leaned over to kiss X's neck again, he let his head fall forward and openly moaned. 

"Uhnn, Zero...." 

Since this was one of the most secure meeting rooms in all of HQ, it was 99% soundproof and not under surveillance cameras. Zero was grateful that they had ended up in this one, and this worked out better than either of their rooms. Then X could be as loud as he wanted, which, when there was no threat of being heard, he could get quite vocal. 

X's own arousal was beginning to overwhelm him. Careful not to lose his balance, he took one hand off the table and placed it on Zero's, and began guiding it towards his front. Even just feeling the slight touch through his pelvic armor caused X to buck forward into his hand. But Zero brought his hips forward to replace the space he had just made between their bodies. 

"W-wait, let me..." X paused, taking his hand off and summoning one of the data pads, he shakily pressed some buttons and Zero heard the doors locking. 

"Just in case."

Zero was taken aback, did he want to go all the way....in _here_? The red reploid hadn't even thought that far, his neediness had clouded any foresight as to what exactly he planned to do once he finally got his lover alone. He had only been able to look at what was right in front of him, and the only thing he saw now was X's body. Both of his hands went back to the other's waist, and X turned his head to look up at him. The look he gave told Zero he was practically begging for him at this point: gasping slightly, his face flushed, a small submissive smile, and his eyes hazy. Zero quashed down the urge to throw X on the table, tear his armor off, and take him right there. He wanted to savor this, to take his time and properly satisfy the hunger that had roared to life at the simple sight of him.

Zero ripped off one of his gloves and reached around to X's face. He fingered his mouth a little too roughly, but the Blue Bomber took it in stride, moving his head back a bit and licking at the digits before allowing them in. Zero kept his other hand occupied wrapped around X's waist. Desperate for contact, he resumed grinding against X's backside. X braced himself against the table to maximize the friction, feeling every bit of Zero's erection rubbing on him. He openly moaned against Zero's fingers as he worked on coating them. He wanted to make sure it was enough, but the warbot was eager to get to the next part. With his free hand he began undoing X's pelvic armor and then his own. The sensations of finally being released and X now sucking on his fingers made Zero growl loudly in a rush of pleasure. He wasn't sure which part of X he wanted to fuck more.

He decided to keep with the original plan, now that he had proper lubrication it seemed a shame to let it go to waste. He removed his hand and and started taking off the lower part of his body suit while X did the same, simply letting it hang off where he kept his boots on. Zero wouldn't bother discarding all of his armor either, just the couple of seconds it would take to remove everything completely was too long right now. 

"Zero..." X said breathlessly. He turned to give him a quick kiss over his shoulder, but Zero didn't let him go, instead trailing his mouth down from X's lips to his chin, his throat, and finally his neck. His now-wet fingers reached down to X's entrance, brazenly grabbing as much of his ass as he could on the way. The reploid yelped, but only bent over further in order to give Zero more access. While he eased X open with one hand, his other went back on his hip and traced his fingers across the synth skin and conduit lines. He could feel X shuddering as his fingertips squeezed against the frame that represented his hip bones. Zero inserted a second finger into X, and made sure to keep at a slow pace. It wasn't really that slow, but to both impatient reploids it seemed an agonizingly long preparation. Finally feeling assured he wouldn't hurt X he reached up higher inside, colliding with one of his most sensitive spots that Zero knew so well. He added to it all by biting down on another spot - this one on X's neck - that he knew would drive him crazy. He was rewarded with the blue hunter crying out loudly and tightening around Zero's fingers still deep inside.

"Aah!! Zero, _please_." he begged, the Red Ripper could feel the vibrations in his throat as X moaned. Hearing how shamelessly needy he sounded caused Zero's entire body to heat with overwhelming desire, and there was only one way to relieve it. 

The moment he finally reconnected with X he already saw stars, sliding himself in bit-by-bit until he could feel himself being fully taken, his girth filling out every little bit of the smaller reploid.

"Fuuuuck." Zero groaned, unable to articulate anything beyond the single expletive. X drowned it out by moaning again, his hands gripping the table hard enough to leave slight indents in the metal. He was almost lost in the ecstasy of all the sensations: X's ass up against him, taking Zero to the hilt, his hands full of X's hips, how he seemed both perfectly plump yet toned with the armor finally out of the way. He was immediately brought back to Earth by X bucking back against him. The movement took Zero's breath away, but in under a second he regained his bearings. And now they all focused with red-hot intensity on the Blue Bomber. 

Tightening his grip on X's hips, he drew himself out to the head, and made sure he was holding X in place as he thrust back in. He fell into a steady pace, slow and deliberate as he readjusted X's backside every couple of of thrusts to find the best angle. When he found it they both groaned, loud and shameless. 

The lewd sounds of their lovemaking echoed through the empty meeting hall, only amplifying Zero's lust and drive to reclaim the writhing reploid before him. He started to speed up, and push harder, and was rewarded with louder slapping sounds and more of X's delicious cries. 

"Zero! A-aah Zero!!" X's head fell down on the table, copying his position from earlier during the meeting. How appropriate, Zero realized with some gratification. He had been fantasizing about seeing X just like this, and it actually came true. Although he had never expected it to happen here in the HQ meeting room just minutes after the fact, but Zero certainly wasn't complaining. 

X tried to grab at his own length, but the Red Ripper was pounding into him so hard that he needed both hands on the table. Zero then felt a little guilty for having been so wrapped up in his own pleasure, but the initial rush of craving and anticipation had given way and he was now able to focus on both of them. He slid a hand down X's hip and to his cock, pumping him in time to his thrusts. This drove X even further to the edge, now he was switching between moaning and just babbling incoherently. 

Zero realized what was coming, his legs were starting to tremble, but his pace sped up even more. He tried to reign himself in, it was too soon, it couldn't be over yet. He was torn between making all of this last as long as possible and chasing his climax. It had been too long, Zero couldn't hold back after all this time. He squeezed X's hip even harder and tried to hold on.

"X...uhnn, no..." Zero's groans forced their way through gritted teeth. It had the opposite affect he was hoping for, instead making him even more desperate. The heat and pleasure were reaching unbearable levels, his systems were blaring with multiple warnings. It was too soon....it was too fast....too much.

X suddenly changed his angle, causing Zero to drive in deeper and X to clench around him tighter. It broke the Red Ripper and everything around him shattered, letting his release pour into X, along with his unburdened cries. His thrusts became more shallow as he rode out the climax, letting each wave of it overwhelm him anew until it finally subsided. He slumped over the blue reploid and gasped, his body flushed with oncoming guilt and embarrassment,

"S-sorry...I couldn't...it's been...." he huffed out against X's back. X just straightened and turned around,

"It's okay, why are you sorry?" X's voice was hoarse.

Zero was still bent over, his eyes level with X's chest. He looked down and saw his lover still completely erect, he then looked up at X's face. He smiled so warmly, his eyes so full of affection, it made Zero's core race almost as much as it had a moment ago. He felt the guilt hit him again for not restraining himself, even if he was the only one who saw it that way.  
He got to his knees and grabbed X's hips again. The blue reploid tried to say something, but with his overused voice it only came out as a squeak, 

"Ah! Zero? Wh-what-" he choked as Zero's breath ghosted over his cock, he realized what was about to happen, "Wait! Y-you don't have to...I'm-I'm okay, I promise."

Zero grumbled in disagreement, and ran his tongue down X's length. The reploid fell back against the table, one hand gripping the same spot and the other clamped over his mouth. Zero reached up and pulled his arm down away from his face. Even though he was spent, it still turned him on hearing every single one of X's sounds, especially now since he was focused only on him. X understood immediately, forgetting for a moment that in the soundproof meeting room they didn't _have_ to be quiet, to take advantage of the rare opportunity. His entire body trembled in anticipation.

Zero watched his eyes roll back as he took him into his mouth, quickly working his way up X's entire length. His tongue curled up and around once or twice before he started sucking _hard_. He didn't ease into the ministrations, instead intent on making X come quickly while he was still aroused from before. The Blue Bomber was gasping unevenly, not even restraining himself from thrusting forward into Zero's mouth. His face was flushed bright red, which contrasted with the verdant green eyes that were focused down on the warbot. X slumped back a bit, his knees beginning to give out. It brought more of X's thighs into Zero's periphery, and once again that carnal desire came rushing back. He knew X was close, without warning he released him from his mouth. X cried out in confusion and frustration, but before he could process anything else Zero began to pump him with his hand at an even faster pace and he choked on his protests. Zero bit down on the inside of X's thigh, and began trailing his mouth up the exposed pseudo-flesh as he worked X towards his release. 

"Zero!...I'm gonna...I'm-you-I'm!!" he panted helplessly. Zero didn't let up, licking one of the bite marks on his thigh and moving to the other one while keeping his hand going. He felt the telltale throb come from X's cock, his breaths were getting shorter and shorter. Zero gripped him tighter and then clamped down higher on X's thigh, the moment his teeth bit down X screamed his name. He drew the other reploid's release out lovingly, slowing and softening his hand as X bucked erratically into it. He grabbed Zero by the helmet and moaned with the waning waves of pleasure. 

"Zero-oo..." he finally breathed when he came back to reality. The warbot watched X's face, his eyes fluttering shut, how he bit his lip in an attempt to steady himself. He stared down longingly at Zero, looking so tired and forlorn, he couldn't help but chuckle. He slowly got to his feet, wiping off the mess from his helmet and face. X fell forward into his arms. Zero leaned into the embrace, hardly able to stand himself at this point. They both remained like that for a moment, enjoying the afterglow that followed such a passionate reunion.

"...I can't believe we did that." X finally said, he was quiet but Zero could hear the amusement in his voice. 

"Maybe we should make this protocol for the end of every mission." Zero said slyly. X hid his face further into Zero's chest in response,

"We'd get caught eventually!!...I guess we should clean this up so we don't get caught now." 

They removed any evidence from the meeting room and retreated to X's room for the night, immediately shutting down for a full night's rest.

The next morning they were back with Alia and Signas, finishing up the reports as they had discussed. And once again Zero's attention was not on the matters at hand, but completely drawn to X. 

Specifically, he noted with delight, how he kept rubbing at his hips and legs and looking uncomfortable. Zero imagined they were quite sore. He would have to apologize to X later for being so rough. Exactly _what_ that apology would entail, he would leave up to X to decide.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I felt like such a freakin PERVERT writing this!! I'm so sorry.


End file.
